knightmarefilmzfandomcom-20200214-history
The Running Dead: Beginning of the end
Episode 1 of the first season of The Running Dead. Details The Beginning of the End is the first episode of Season 1 of The Running Dead. It mainly covers the story of David , Christian and Michael learning of the apocalypse and adapting to survive. The video runs for 23:10 and was uploaded on August 3rd 2013. It is the channels most viewed video with over 670,000 views. Plot The story starts with two men sword fighting on a beach whilst the spectators cheer them on outside the arena. They suddenly stop though when a helicopter lands on the beach. It is revealed the helicopter is military and a soldier orders them to stay indoors until further instructions from authority. The helicopter then takes off again and flies away. The group of civilians then drive off home. Meanwhile in a small workshop on the outskirts of the city, two mechanics, David and Christian discuss some news story earlier of a man who got bitten somehow and caught some form of virus. The man was then taken to the CVC via Falcon to run some tests on him. The other mechanic tells the two not to worry despite the recent briefings from authority. Seconds later, they here a crash outside and walk outside to investigate. It is revealed that the crashed pelican was the one containing the bitten man inside. To investigate, the other mechanic walks up to it to check it out. He is at first reluctant but eventually looks inside. But soon after he is torn apart by a zombie inside. David and Christian then run away. The camera then cuts to a news report showing images of various situations, including a military base holding off against the infected, a spec ops team fighting off the zombies and a massacre in Jasper City involving the military killing all civilians. The story returns to David and Christian driving past, escaping a zombie horde when they run into a military base, surrounded by zombies and landmines to protect the base. They are welcomed by a soldier to Fort Benny, an outpost for protection against the infected. The soldier asks them why they came here and the mechanics tell him they had heard there was protection at Fort Benny, but the soldier interjects them, telling them that sometimes the zombies travel in hordes and are hard to eliminate. The soldier introduces himself to them as Michael. Soon after a large zombie horde approaches the base, killing all the front line gunners and proceeding into the base. David, Christian and the soldiers hold them off, but news is received of another horde approaching so they prepare defenses. However one of the soldiers flees in a warthog but is soon killed after escaping. Michael then escapes with the two in a Falcon. The Falcon then crash lands due to a low fuel level. Luckily all three survive. The three of them escape from a small pack of zombies in an X28 Boat boat found on a beach. They stop the boat on a small coastal settlement known as New Canton. A man walks out and greets them. David realizes he was actually the other swordfighter and his old friend Tom. They reunite, with David originally believing Tom was dead. Tom reveals he is the current leader of New Canton and he provides them with supplies and shows them to the sleeping quarters. However, the people living there take turns on the night shift to guard the front gate using the machine gun turret mounted there. David asks if any other settlements are nearby, but Tom only mentions a few bandit groups. But he reveals there is one settlement who live on a pillar-like island who turned to cannibalism when they ran out of Falcon fuel to get down. The three of them along with Tom's best men drive out to a gas store a few kilometers away to retrieve fuel for their boat. On the way though, they are attacked by a bandit group, and after a bloody gunfight, all of Tom's men are killed, including one who escaped in a warthog and then activated the self destruct sequence after being surrounded by bandits and zombies. They enter the gas store and are followed by some soldiers, who are revealed to have been saved by Michael in the past and they help them to get their gas and supplies. Christian and David learn of a space station known as Anchor 7 that acts as a safe haven for survivors. They both agree that they should try to get there but Michael at first isn't convinced it seems that safe but he eventually agrees. They set off to leave but are stopped by another group of soldiers in the gas store, however they soon realize the three aren't a threat. But just after, a zombie breaks in and kills one of the soldiers. After pleading for help, another soldier shoots him in the head. David angrily asks them why they killed him, but it is revealed that a dead body must have it's brains destroyed to stop any further infection. Back at New Canton, the three return there to inform Tom of the bad news and bid farewell. Tom then tells them to leave and they head off for the abandoned Sabre Launch Facility to reach Anchor 7. They press up the beach and enter, whilst destroying any brains in the dead bodies. The facility has actually been overrun by zombies and they all fight to survive. However, after reaching the Sabre, Christian accidentally falls off the platform and is eaten by the zombies below. David and Michael try to kill as many as possible but eventually Michael tells David to reach the sabre and he'll cover him. As David escapes, in an effort to sacrifice himself, Michael eventually dies when he throws a grenade at the floor as the zombies maul him to death. David takes off in the sabre and leaves for Anchor 7. Trivia: • The episode is the first in the series and is the second longest of the six. • The episode also uses cutscenes from the level 'Long Night of Solace', when David escapes in the Sabre. Category:The Running Dead